


Carrying A Torch

by lioncub



Series: Very Random Pairings [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canon Compliant, M/M, Mostly Canon Compliant, Rare Pairings, Wedding, very sad attempt at a Bulgarian accent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lioncub/pseuds/lioncub
Summary: In which George is bored by all the Veelas at Bill and Fleur's wedding and Viktor doesn't get the girl (but maybe he'll get George instead).
Relationships: Viktor Krum/George Weasley
Series: Very Random Pairings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691986
Kudos: 41





	Carrying A Torch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prongsiemausi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prongsiemausi/gifts).



> This is part of a challenge I do with a friend of mine. We draw two random characters and if we decide to write the pairing, we give each other three words that have to be included in the fic.
> 
> The words my friend gave me for this pairing are "flower", "Fleur" and "torch".

George Weasley was bored.  
That in itself wasn’t terribly unusual, except for the fact that today was Bill and Fleur’s wedding day. The day that George and his twin brother Fred had been looking forward to for a long time. Not just because their brother was finally getting married though.  
No, the twins had been looking forward to this day because they would finally get to meet Fleur’s Veela cousins. Fred and George had even tried to learn some French for this exact occasion.  
But now the big day had finally arrived and George was bored. And he wasn’t even sure why. Fred was having the time of his life, entertaining a whole bunch of beautiful French girls and having danced with so many of them that even Fred himself probably hadn’t been able to keep count.  
George had really tried to enjoy the Veela cousins’ company. He had flirted with a few and danced with a couple of them, but for some reason, he just wasn’t having as much fun as he thought he would have. So instead of snogging a beautiful Veela in a secluded corner of the garden, he decided to check up on Harry, who was currently (with the help of some Polyjuice Potion) pretending to be just another Weasley. 

After a little bit of searching, George spotted Harry sitting at one of the tables, talking to Viktor Krum, Durmstrang’s Triwizard Champion and the famous Seeker of Bulgaria’s National Quidditch team.  
As George approached, he heard Harry tell Krum about Ginny’s (apparently very big and intimidating) boyfriend (when in reality, Harry was even smaller than George and looked like he couldn’t hurt a fly). George almost couldn’t contain his laughter. This was hilarious. He was definitely going to tease Harry about this later.  
Krum sighed at the news that Ginny was already seeing someone, got up from his seat and turned to leave. “Vot,” he complained, “is the point of being an international Quidditch player if all the good-looking girls are taken?”  
“You know,” George said, having approached him with a few quick steps, “a lot of Fleur’s cousins are both single and very pretty. And I know for sure that at least three of them are really excited about the fact that that you are here too. I could introduce you to them if you want. They would probably be delighted if you asked one of them to dance with you.”  
Krum turned around, staring at George with a mixture of surprise and confusion in his very expressive dark eyes. George took the opportunity to look at him as well.  
Krum’s eyes were framed by incredibly thick and long eyelashes, George noticed. They reminded George of a hawk’s – or maybe an eagle’s – eyes, as if they never missed a single thing.  
The small beard Krum had apparently grown since George last saw him suited him well. George wondered if it was as soft as it looked.  
Krum was taller than George by quite a bit – his mouth was at the same height as George’s eyes and for a second, George was distracted by the thought that he would only have to take a small step forward and pull Krum down a little to kiss him.  
George observed as Krum’s eyes scanned his face and briefly focussed on his missing ear before ending up staring down into George’s own eyes.  
“Thank you for the offer,” Krum finally said, still not looking away. “But I think I have already found someone I would like to dance with.”  
George was unable to tear his eyes away from Krum’s.  
“I think I remember you from when I was at Hogwarts for the tournament. You have a twin brother, right? You were always playing pranks and making everyone laugh.”  
“That was over two years ago. It seems like Fred and I managed to make a lasting impression, after all,” George teased.  
“You did,” Krum answered. “My name is Viktor – though you probably already know that. Vot is your name?”  
“I’m George Weasley. I’m one of Bill’s brothers.”  
“Ah, so that man who asked Hermione to dance, the one who was so jealous when I complimented her… He is your brother too, right?”  
“Which man?” George asked, feeling confused. He couldn’t think of any relative of his that was interested in Hermione. Well, except for… “Ron? Ron asked Hermione to dance with him?”  
Viktor pointed over to the dance floor, where Ron and Hermione were indeed dancing, gazing into each other’s eyes and smiling.  
“Wow. I didn’t think he would have the courage to ask her. I mean, he’s been carrying a torch for her for years, of course, but Fred and I honestly thought we would have to lock the two of them in a room or something to get them to figure it out.”  
“Carrying a torch?” Viktor looked puzzled.  
“Oh, it means that he’s liked her for a long time, you know?” George tried to explain the phrase’s meaning. “The fire is like a symbol for love or something? Anyway… what about that dance? Didn’t you say that you found someone you’d like to dance with?”  
“Yes, I did. So… Vould you like to dance with me, George?”

As the next song began, George and Viktor found a free spot on the dance floor. George placed Viktor’s right hand on his hip and grasped his other hand gently.  
“You vant me to lead?” Viktor asked, slightly adjusting his hand on George’s side. Even with the layer of clothes in between, George could feel its warmth.  
He put his left hand on Viktor’s shoulder, his thumb lightly caressing Viktor’s collar bone. “Sure,” he grinned, raking his eyes suggestively down Viktor’s chest. “That way, I’ll be able to concentrate on you instead of everything else.”  
Viktor laughed at that. “Vell, then let us dance!”

They spun around on the dance floor, so close that there was barely any room between them. After a few dances, they were both looking a little flushed, so George suggested that they should grab a Butterbeer.  
They found a free table to sit down. Viktor’s eyes fell onto the flowers on the table. “You know, I organised those for Fleur.” He pulled one of the golden roses out of the bouquet. “My father owns a large field of them. His are the best roses in all of Europe.”  
The rose’s petals glimmered in the sun in the way that only magical flowers did. It’s stem and leaves were a vibrant green and it didn’t seem to have any thorns.  
Viktor leaned forward and tucked the rose behind George’s right ear. His fingers briefly stroked over George’s cheek.  
“George?” he said, suddenly looking a little shy. “I think I carry a torch for you.”  
That wasn’t exactly how you were supposed to use that phrase, of course, but George couldn’t care less.  
“I think I do, too” he answered, smiling.  
“Vill you dance with me again?”, Viktor asked.  
George took his hand and dragged him towards the dance floor. “This time, I’ll lead though. And you can admire my very handsome face all you want, like I did earlier with yours,” he joked.  
Viktor’s dark eyes shone with amusement as George spoke but he looked completely serious when he responded. “Yes, I believe I vould like to do that” he said, kissing George’s cheek.  
Unfortunately, the arrival of Kingsley Shacklebolt’s Patronus cut their dance (or any more kisses) short. As the wedding guests began to scream and panic, they quickly drew their wands, ready to face the approaching threat together.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some kudos or a review if you liked it. (And if you didn't like it, leave me a review to tell me why.)
> 
> If you like a certain pairing so much that you want more of it, tell me (maybe with ideas of how to continue, if you have them) and I'll see what I can do about it.


End file.
